Don't You Remember
by Sherry Kurobara
Summary: A long oneshoot/Sakura harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapanya Sasuke. Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan alasannya/"Apakah keputusanku untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo ini benar? Apakah aku harus pindah ke Kyoto?/"SAKU! Berhenti! Berhenti dan dengarkan aku!"/"Sayounara, Sasuke-kun..."/Warn: miss Typo(s), OOC, Sakura POV, sad ending (maybe?)


**DON'T YOU REMEMBER**

_Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Adele-Don't you remember. Oh, Adele-sama! I LOVEE YOUUUUU!_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ku tersayang. Kalau punyaku, udah aku tamatin dari tiga tahun yang lalu *digampar Kishimoto-sensei*. Kishimoto-senseeeiiiiii, Sherry pinjem chara Anda yaaaaa? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Don't you remember (song) milik Adele Laurie Blue Adkins. Kalo lagu itu punyaku dan aku yang nyanyi, dunia bakal kiamat mendengar suara super ultra mega giga tera merdu. *di rasengan 1000 Naruto*

Don't you remember (fanfict) tentu saja milik SHERRY KUROBARA! *bangga*

**Rated**: T….T itu emot nangis *plaaakk* un, Ratenya T aja.

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Sci-fi, Spiritual, un… sepertinya itu aja.

**Pairing**: SasuSaku, slight SasuOC.

**Warning**: TYPO(S) kemungkinan selalu ada~, Feel mungkin nggak terasa, oh iya, ini (long) ONESHOOT pertama saya! *nari-nari gaje*, Sad Ending mungkin? Disini banyak sekali OC asli milik Sherry. Oh satu lagi, ini dominasi SAKURA POV~~

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

**When will I see you again?**

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap keluar jendela. Hujan. Semakin membuat hatiku makin mendung. Aku masih tetap mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku dari Adele. Rasanya miris. Semua liriknya menggambarkan seluruh perasaanku. Tiap bait yang dinyanyikannya membuatku meneteskan air mata berulang kali.

Tapi…

Aku harus kuat.

Seberapa besar cobaan Tuhan padaku, aku harus kuat. Aku tidak ingin menangis hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Kalau aku bisa sabar dan tegar, Tuhan pasti akan membalasmu dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang yang telah mengkhianatiku. Meninggalkanku begitu saja.

**You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said.**

**No final kiss to seal any seams… **

**I had no idea of the state we were in…**

Buru-buru kuhapus buliran airmataku yang masih saja mengalir. Lagu itu semakin membuatku teringat pada lelaki itu. Laki-laki yang sangat kucintai, yang meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku membutuhkannya.

"Dasar bodoh, Sakura, kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkan laki-laki itu?" rutukku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Namun aku gagal. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum dan semakin keraslah tangisanku.

"Sasuke… Sasuke-_kun_… hiks…"

**I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,**

**And wandering eye, and heaviness in my head…**

**But don't you remember?**

Ingatanku melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ menatapku dan berkata kalau kami akan putus. Tetap tidak memberitahukanku alasannya. Airmataku saat itu mengucur dengan sangat deras.

"Maaf, Sakura."

Itu yang terakhir ia ucapkan sebelum ia meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku menangis pilu menatap kepergian laki-laki yang kucintai lebih dari empat tahun itu. Lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihku selama dua tahun terakhir. Lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku dua tahun yang lalu.

Paginya… aku tidak berminat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Semalam aku sudah menangisinya (lagi) entah yang keberapa. Percuma. Ia tak akan pernah kembali.

Kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah upacara kelulusanku di Teito High School, aku pasti sudah membolos. Aku segera melesat masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera melakukan ritual pagiku sebelum menghadiri upacara kelulusanku. Aku menutupi mataku yang sembab dengan _eyeliner_ dan _make-up_ tipis. Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku tahu kalau aku sangat sedih. Padahal ini adalah hari terbahagiaku karena bisa lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Aku mematut diriku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku bisa. Paling tidak sampai akhir upacara, aku bisa tersenyum.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menemui kedua orangtuaku lalu kami berangkat.

.

Aku langsung ke aula dan mencari tempat duduk. Murid dan orang tua diberi bagian tempat duduk yang berbeda. Kulihat sahabat pirangku melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ino. Dan di sampingnya ada Hinata. Mereka teman-teman baikku. Segera saja aku duduk di samping mereka.

"Hei _forehead_, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Sedih karena harus berpisah dengan kami, heh?" duga Ino.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tidak mungkin kan aku harus mengatakan kalau aku habis menangisi mantan kekasihku itu. Hanya akan merusak suasana hari ini. Aku bisa menangis lagi kalau semua orang akan menangis.

"A-aku juga sedih kita akan berpisah," aku Hinata dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Hei, kita masih tetap bisa menjalin komunikasi kok! Kita kan akan selalu berteman!"

Itu janji. Janji diantara kami.

Setelah melalui proses yang merepotkan—ah, aku jadi mengutip kata paling disenangi teman satu angkatanku deh—akhirnya upacara kelulusan selesai. Banyak murid-murid angkatanku yang menangis terharu dan menangis betulan karena harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Aku ikut menangis. Dengan dalih bahwa aku sangat menyukai teman-temanku aku menangis. Padahal hatiku menangisi Sasuke kembali.

Mataku tanpa sadar mengikuti seorang laki-laki sebaya denganku yang memiliki rambut hitam model emo dengan seorang gadis yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Sheyla Marcella. Gadis berambut kuning cerah panjang-_curly_ nya mampu membuat '_**mantan'**_ pacarku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Terlebih dengan sikap anggunnya, sikap yang benar-benar wanita, dan jangan lupakan dengan mata indahnya yang berwarna biru _sapphire_.

Aku iri.

Aku marah.

Aku sedih.

Aku terkhianati.

Aku… sakit… Sasuke-_kun_….

Terlebih saat melihatmu menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya lembut.

Sangat berbeda dengan saat bersamaku.

Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku… selama ini tidak dicintainya. Dia memang sempat mencintaiku, tapi dengan mudahnya ia berpaling dariku. Aku… sakit, Sasu…

**Don't you remember?**

**The reason you love me before**

Bisakah kau mengingat mengapa kau mencintaiku, Sasu? Alasan mengapa aku menjadi kekasihmu dua tahun yang lalu. Berikan aku alasan, Sasu…

**Baby please remember me once more…**

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak aku—ralat, seluruh siswa kelas 3 SMA di Jepang dinyatakan lulus. Kini aku sedang berkonsentrasi pada ujian masuk ke Tokyo University. Sebenarnya, aku sudah diterima di Kyoto University. Tapi Universitas itu berada di luar kota. Walau keduanya memiliki standar yang cukup tinggi, tapi aku ingin bisa masuk ke TU. Karena… aku ingin selalu bersama kedua sahabatku. Bohong. Itu alasan kedua. Alasan utamaku adalah, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sasu. Jadi aku mengikutinya masuk ke TU. Padahal kalau aku mau melupakannya, aku pasi akan langsung masuk ke KU tanpa pikir lagi. Sayangnya orangtuaku juga agak tidak merelakanku.

Saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan di distrik perbelanjaan yang cukup elit. Maklumilah karena sejak aku patah hati, yang bisa mengobati sakit hatiku hanya belanja, belanja, dan belanja. Memang terbukti aku jadi melupakan Sasuke sementara waktu.

Kalian pasti mengira aku anak orang kaya. Memang orangtuaku kaya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukan materi yang dimiliki oleh keluargaku. Aku jarang menggunakan uang mereka untuk berbelanja seperti ini. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dikatakan kedua orangtuaku saat mereka tahu aku menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka? Mereka hanya berkata, "Akhirnya kau bisa seperti gadis-gadis normal lainnya."

_WHAT_!? Dikira aku bukan cewek heh? Jadi selama ini mereka menganggapku sebagai anak laki-laki? Yah… kalau dibandingkan dengan kakakku yang itu sih… memang aku mirip jadi cowok. Kakakku kan seorang cewek feminine yang bener-bener feminine. Kakakku, Haruno Sara, sangatlah cantik dan benar-benar seorang cewek. Beda denganku yang mewarisi sifat asli keluarga Haruno yang merupakan kerabat dekat keluarga Uzumaki. Tak heran kalau ada yang salah mengenaliku sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki karena sifatku ini. Dan… banyak sekali yang menyangka kalau aku adalah anak dari Bibi Kushina. Oh ayolah… hanya karena sifatku benar-benar mirip dengan Bibi Kushina, bukan berarti aku adalah anaknya. Memang anak mereka, Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto adalah sepupuku. Dan aku sangat—ralat, kelewat—dekat dengan dua laki-laki Uzumaki-Namikaze. Dan kedua sepupuku itu adalah sahabat dari kakak adik Uchiha, Itachi dan Sasuke. Aku mengenal Sasuke juga awalnya dari Naruto.

_Back to the topic!_

Sekarang aku sedang makan di Akatsuki Café. Jangan lupakan kalau _café_ itu memiliki _cake-cake_ yang WAW banget rasanya. Selain itu… desain _café_ ini sangat menenangkan. Seperti pada jaman-jaman dulu. Lantai dan dinding terbuat dari kayu, music _jazz_ yang mengalun indah, meja-meja yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa, pokoknya WAW banget deh. Selain itu, kakakku juga bekerja disini. Ah, maksudku bukan Sara-_nee_. Sara-_nee_ masih berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya. Yang kumaksud adalah Sasori-_nii_. Haruno Sasori. Kakak kedua ku itu… walau dia laki-laki tulen… tapi… wajahnya… SANGAT _baby face_! Kalau orang tidak mengenalnya luar dalam, pasti mereka akan mengira kalau Sasori-_nii_ masih berumur 16 tahun. Pfffttttt! Yang benar saja! Sasori-_nii_ umurnya sudah lebih dari 20 tahun! Sara-_nee_ sendiri sudah berumur 23 tahun. Dan tahun depan ia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Rei Kido. Pemuda dengan warna mata yang berbeda itu sukses membuat kakakku yang terkenal anti terhadap cowok bertekuk lutut. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat keduanya di altar pernikahan mereka.

Oh, kita keluar dari _topic_ lagi. Kembali lagi ke masalah Akatsuki café. _Café_ itu terbentuk dari anak-anak yang tergabung dalam geng Akatsuki yang diketuai oleh Nagato-_nii_. Nagato-_nii_ merupakan sepupuku juga. Tapi sepupu jauh. Dia masih berada dalam bagian keluarga (super) besar Uzumaki tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya datang ke acara-acara keluarga Uzumaki. Selain Sasori-_nii_, anggota yang lain adalah… Konan-_nee_ (pacar Yahiko-_nii_), Yahiko-_nii_ (sahabat Nagato-_nii_, yang juga masih ada hubungan darah Uzumaki), Deidara-_nii_ (anggota keluarga Namikaze. Tentu kusebut _Nii-san_ karena ia juga berarti sepupu jauhku), Kisame-_san_, Kakuzu-_san_, Hidan-_san_, Tobi-_san_, dan… oh, jangan lupakan Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu juga ternyata tergabung dalam geng Akatsuki! Waw banget kan? Jarang-jarang kalian bisa melihat wajah tampan khas Uchiha langsung! Eits! Bukan berarti aku sudah melupakan adiknya.

"Sakura, kau serius mau makan kue sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasori-_nii_ saat ia mendatangiku. Kulihat sepertinya ia mendapatkan jam istirahatnya.

"Iya, _Nii-san_. Aku kuat makan sebanyak ini kok," jawabku tenang.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_… kau memakan sudah lima cake, Sakura! Demi _Kami-sama_, LIMA! Dan di meja ini kau masih ada lima lagi? Dan apa-apaan ini? Pudding coklat tiga?"

"_Nii-san_, bisakah biasa saja? Yang memakan kan aku," kataku seraya menyendokkan potongan _cake_ ke-enamku. _Cake slice_ coklat keju yang sangat enak.

Kulihat Sasori-_nii_ menghela napas panjang. "Sudah seminggu kau seperti ini, Sakura. Kau seperti anak muda yang habis patah hati."

"Aku memang pa—"

Tidak kulanjutkan.

Karena bisa berdampak cukup serius.

Sasori-_nii_ mengernyitkan kening heran. "Kau bilang apa? Kau memang apa?"

"A, aku memang paling suka _cake_ ini!" jawabku cepat. Aku langsung menyendok potongan _cake_ ku cepat-cepat dan memasukkannya ke mulutku.

Sasori-_nii_ memandangku tajam. "Apakah ini menyangkut Sasuke?"

Aku tersedak. Buru-buru aku mencari gelas minum ku dan langsung mengenggaknya hingga habis.

"Mati. Kukira aku akan mati!" rutukku sambil mengelus-elus dadaku lega.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan tersedak, Saku. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku jujur!"

Aku menatap tajam Saso-_nii_. Saso-_nii_ membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan _jawab-gue-sekarang-ato-elo-bakal-gue-mutilasi_. Heh? Nggak salah tuh? Saso-_nii_ kan sudah dikenal oleh masyarakat luas kalau…

Dia…

Punya…

Penyakit…

.

.

.

_**SISCON**_*!

Parahnya hanya pada aku, adiknya! _Kami-sama_! Kenapa aku bisa punya kakak yang sedemikian rupa? Wajahnya tampan, tapi _baby face_. Umurnya 21, tapi kayak umur 16. Remburnya semerah darah dan matanya _jade_. Tapi kenapa harus dengan penyakit _Sister Complex_ stadium 4?

"Aku memang patah hati, tapi itu sebulan yang lalu oke? Sekarang aku tidak sakit hati lagi, Sasori-_nii_!" dustaku cepat. Aku memasukkan potongan _cake_ terakhirku yang ke tujuh.

"Kau yakin? Aku tahu kau berbohong, Nona,"katanya sambil mengambil kueku yang ke delapan.

"Hei! Itu kueku, Saso-_nii_!" bentakku sambil mencoba untuk mengambil kembali kueku.

"Kau masih punya dua lagi, Saku. Dan apa ini? Tiga pudding juga _waffle_? Lalu… _parfait jumbo_? Oh, apa yang mau kau tulis, Saku? Jangan katakan kau bermaksud untuk memesan lagi. Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu. Coret kembali apa yang kau tulis. Aku tidak ingin kau memakan _cake_ berlebihan, Saku!" bentaknya.

"Aku hanya memesan untuk _Take off_. Setelah ini aku habiskan semua, aku akan memakan _cake_ ini nanti malam."

Sasori-_nii_ menghela napas. Pasrah saja terhadap keadaanku yang pasca putus dari Uchiha bungsu. Aku tahu arti helaan itu. Aku hanya menggendikan bahu.

Setelah aku menghabiskan _cake, pudding, parfait_ yang sangat membuatku ketagihan, dan terlebih pesananku untuk _take off_ sudah ada, aku keluar dari café. Oh, sebelum keluar, aku menyempatkan diri untuk pamit pada para anggota Akatsuki gang dan mencium pipi kanan kakakku yang super protektif dan punya penyakit _Siscon_ stadium akhir. Lalu aku melenggang keluar. Aku hiraukan seluruh pasang mata yang melihatku mencium pipi Saso-_nii_. Kenapa harus malu? Saso-_nii_ kan kakakku sendiri.

Aku langsung melesat masuk ke mobil Jazz milikku dan meletakkan _cake_ yang terbungkus rapi itu di kursi penumpang depan. Aku langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Akatsuki café dan kakakku yang mengomel-omel tidak jelas.

**When was the last time, you thought of me?**

Saat di perempatan jalan besar, dan kebetulan sedang lampu merah, mataku menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model mirip pantat ayam dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang. Sasuke dan Sheyla. Sedang apa mereka di distrik perbelanjaan seperti ini?

Aku melihat Sheyla tertawa dan kulihat Sasuke tersenyum. Apa? Tersenyum? Dan itu… senyuman lembut…

Belum sempat otakku memproses lebih jauh lagi, aku melihat keduanya saling mendekatkan diri dan… mereka membelakangiku. Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau mereka berciuman.

Sakit? Tentu saja. Sedih? Sangat. Berharap kau mati? Ya. Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat pemandangan yang bikin 'gerah' saja.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur dari mataku. Buru-buru aku menghapusnya dengan sangat kasar dan aku berusaha menguatkan hati. Aku mengambil kacamata hitamku dan langsung saja aku tancap gas karena lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan kalau aku boleh melajukan mobilku.

**Or have you completely erased me from your memories?**

Apakah keputusanku untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo ini benar? Apakah aku harus pindah ke Kyoto untuk melupakannya?

Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan keinginanku untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Kyoto saja. Walaupun sangat menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku untuk bisa menjadi mahasiswi di Tokyo University—yang Author abal, pembuat cerita ini, sangat menginginkannya—dan malah berpindah pada Kyoto University.

Tapi tidak apa.

Selama aku bisa melupakannya… apapun akan kukorbankan. Bahkan kalau itu adalah…. Ingatanku sendiri…

.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_, Sasori-_nii_, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan…" ucapku setelah kami selesai melakukan makan malam.

"Ada apa, Saku?" tanya Ayahku dengan sangat lembut.

"Begini… umm… _Tou-san_ ingat kan kalau aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Kyoto University?" Ayah mengangguk. "Um… aku ingin mengambilnya."

"APAAA? Aku tidak setuju, Saku! Kita sudah membicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku. Tidak. Setuju," bantah Ibuku cepat.

"Ta, tapi, _Kaa-san_…"

"Berikan kami alasan yang bisa kami terima agar kau bisa pergi, Saku," pinta—err, atau lebih tepatnya perintah Ayah?

"A, aku… a,ano… itu…"

"Apakah ini menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Saso-_nii_ cepat dan membuatku merasa tertusuk seribu kunai di hatiku. "Benar kan? Sudah kuduga. Kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya, Saku. Kau membuatmu sesakit ini. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran sekarang juga."

Baru saja Saso-_nii_ beranjak dari kursi dengan… _well_… wajah yang sangat amat mengerikan kalau kau ingin tahu… Ayah langsung menggebrak meja dan menyuruh Saso-_nii_ duduk kembali. Nyaliku langsung ciut dengan gebrakan meja Ayahku dan… penyakit _overprotective_ kakakku itu…

"Sasori, _Tou-san_ harap kau bisa tenang dan duduk kembali ke kursimu." Saso-_nii_ langsung duduk lagi. "Bagus. Sekarang, Saku, _Tou-san_ ingin bertanya padamu."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Takut, _maaan_! Ayahku ini wibawanya sangat tinggi. Dan jangan lupakan dengan perawakannya yang sangat tegas.

"Apa yang dikatakan kakakmu itu benar? Alasanmu menerima beasiswa adalah karena Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Bu, bukan, Tou-san!" Aku langsung melihat tatapan tajam Ayahku. Nyaliku ciut untuk mengatakan tidak sebenarnya. "_Well_… I, itu sebenarnya adalah alasan keduaku. Alasan pertamaku adalah… aku tidak yakin bisa masuk ke TU, Tou-san," cicitku semakin pelan.

"Saku-sayaaang… Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin, hm? Dengan otak sejenius milikmu, _Kaa-san_ yakin kau bisa masuk ke Harvard atau malah ke Oxford! Ini Tokyo University! Kau pasti bisa masuk!" sanggah Ibu dengan sangat cepat.

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. Yang benar saja! Memang aku ini terbilang jenius—bukannya aku pamer, tapi ini kenyataan!—tapi mana bisa aku bisa tembus ke Harvard maupun Oxford dengan sangat gampang! Itu susah, _sisbroo_! Mungkin aku harus belajar satu semester lagi untuk mempersiapkan diri kembali hanya untuk ujian masuk Harvard-Oxford! Oh, tidak. Bukan satu semester, tapi mungkin tiga bulan.

"_Kaa-san_… Oxford dan Harvard itu Universitas nomer SATU di dunia. Sedangkan Tokyo University adalah nomer EMPAT. Bisakah membedakannya?"

"Saku, berikan alasan utamamu. Sekarang!" titah Ayahku dengan nada tegas.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya kan?

"_Well_, yang dikatakan Saso-_nii_ ada benarnya. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tahu bukan aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berakhir? Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya dan setiap melihatnya, aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan sangat tenang. Semua ujianku sangat kacau. Setiap melihatnya, aku semakin terpuruk. Maka dari itu, aku ingn bisa menenangkan diri selama di Kyoto dan menata kembali perasaanku agar perasaanku kembali pada jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku mengenalnya, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_… aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk pergi…"

"Cih! Sudah kuduga seperti ini!" decih Saso-_nii_ setelah aku menyelesaikan permintaanku. "Ingatkan kepadaku untuk menonjok dan memukul wajahnya saat aku bertemu dengannya."

"_NII-SAAN_!"

"SASORI!"

"Kenapa, _Tou-san_? Saku menderita karena bocah Uchiha breng—"

"HARUNO SASORI!"

Saso-_nii_ langsung terdiam. Aku sangat yakin kakak pengidap _siscon_ akut itu tidak berani mengatakan apapun lagi.

Ayah menghela napas panjang. Ayah sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat pemandangan anak keduanya yang pengidap _siscon_ akut dan _overprotective_ padaku.

"Saku… kau tahu kan kalau _Tou_-_san_ sedang ada proyek besar di Tokyo? _Tou-san_ tidak bisa ikut pindah denganmu ke Kyoto. _Kaa-san_mu juga tidak mungkin ikut pindah ke Kyoto karena… _well_… kau tahu kan ibumu ini kepala sekolah? Juga Sasori. Sasori masih harus melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas Waseda kan?"

"_Tou-san_! Kalau Saku pindah, aku juga akan pindah!" sergah Saso-_nii_ cepat.

"Sasori, kau ingat sekarang kau berada di semester ke lima hm? Besok kau masuk ke semester enam. Tidak ada universitas yang mau menerimamu yang sudah setengah jalan ini!"

"Ta, tapi _Tou-saaan_… Aku yang akan menjaga Saku sendiri!"

"Sasori!"

Bentakan itu berhasil membuat Saso-_nii_ menutup kembali mulutnya. "Maafkan aku, _Tou-san_."

"…"

"…"

"Haahhhh…" Ayah menghela napas lagi. "Saku, aku mengijinkanmu untuk mengambil beasiswa itu. Tapi—"

"Aku tidak setuju!" sergah Ibu cepat. "Aku tidak ingin jauh dari anak-anakku lagi! Cukup Sara yang melanjutkan sekolah sampai ke Amerika. Saku tetap disini!"

"_Kaa-san_… Saku mohon… Saku ingin _Kaa-san_ mengetahui kalau Saku tetap di Tokyo, apalagi bersekolah di TU, Saku tidak bisa mematikan perasaan Saku dan Saku akan terus seperti ini. Tolong berikanlah Saku waktu untuk memenangkan diri sampai Saku bisa melupakan… Sa-suke-_kun_," pintaku dengan memohon. Lidahku kelu saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

Setelah proses bujuk-membujuk antara aku—Ayah—Saso-_nii_—Ibu, dan akhirnya disepakati kalau aku boleh meninggalkan rumah untuk ke Kyoto. Untuk meneruskan pendidikanku di Kyoto University. Dan… oh, sebagai tambahan, aku akan tinggal di Kyoto seorang diri karena tidak ada sanak saudara yang tinggal di Kyoto lagi.

Aku segera menelpon pihak Kyoto University dan berkata kalau aku menerima beasiswa itu. Dan setelah itu pihak universitas memintaku untuk datang langsung ke KU untuk verifikasi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku mendapatkan beasiswa ini melalui jalur prestasi juga. Jadi pihak KU langsung menerimaku tanpa membuatku untuk mengerjakan serangkaian ujian-ujian. Tentu saja ini membuat teman-temanku sangat iri. Oh ayolah… siapa yang ingin mengerjakan ujian-ujian yang sangat membingungkan? Tidak ada kan? Pasti orang-orang ingin sesuatu yang praktis dan tidak perlu memeras otak. Bukan berarti bila membutuhkan uang, kita harus mencuri atau merampok loh!

Besoknya aku langsung meluncur ke Kyoto menggunakan _shinkansen_. Tentunya bersama dengan ibu. Kalau Saso-_nii_ sih… dia kan masih ada _shift_ pagi sampai siang di Akatsuki café.

.

Beberapa hari setelah aku memverifikasi pendaftaranku dan dinyatakan sebagai orang pertama yang masuk dengan jalur prestasi dengan nilai yang nyaris—ingat, NYARIS—sempurna itu di Universitas terbaik kedua setelah Tokyo University.

Tiga hari. Ya. Itu waktu yang kuperlukan untuk mengurusi pendaftaran dan (langsung) penerimaan serta verifikasi. Sebenarnya hanya perlu waktu dua hari. Tapi… ayolah… aku ini kan sedang patah hati (akut). Aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diriku. Sebenarnya aku malah ingin berada di Kyoto selama seminggu—atau mungkin sebulan?

**I often think about where I went wrong**

**The more I do**

**The less I know**

Aaah… tentu saja Ibu tidak mengijinkanku. Ibu sudah pulang duluan saat kami menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi aku tetap tinggal karena aku sekalian mencari apartemen untukku nantinya. Dan sebenarnya… aku masih belum menemukan apartemen yang cocok denganku. Ayolah! Dalam waktu satu hari menurutmu apa yang aku dapatkan? Wisata kuliner? Itu sangat jelas!

Aku menarik koperku dan turun dari _shinkansen_. Aku sudah kembali lagi ke jalan yang be—hei, yang aku maksud adalah kembali ke kota kelahiranku! Selama tiga hari tanpa ada bayangan sang mantan selama itu, aku berhasil membuatku lupa dengannya. Sekarang aku berharap kalau aku bisa melupakannya.

**But I know I have a frickle heart and bitterness**

**And wandering eye**

**And heaviness in my head…**

Aku baru saja melangkahkan beberapa kaki, mataku langsung menangkap sosok pemuda berambut emo model _chickenbutt_ yang sangat melawan gaya gravitasi milik bapak Sir Issac Newton. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan ditambah dengan kulit seputih porselen yang sangat amat bombastis itu sangat kukenali. Tubuhnya… tingginya… wajah datarnya… SIALAAAAN! Itu Uchiha Sasuke! Baru saja aku bisa melupakan pemuda emo itu dalam tiga hari—yang menghasilkan sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirku—tapi di hari ke empatku, atau aku harus mengatakan bahwa hari kepulanganku, aku menemuinya di stasiun. Perlu kuulangi? Kurasa mata para pembaca masih normal dan bisa membaca tulisan ini dengan sangat benar. Tanpa mengeja. Jadi tak usah ya?

_Back to topic again!_

_Kami-samaa_… apakah diriku ini terlalu banyak dosa? Sehingga Kau mengutukku dan mempermainkan takdirku?

Aku berjalan dengan tenang dan sedikit mengendap-endap. Padahal jantungku saja sudah berdetak tak karuan. Aku sangat ketakutan. _Well_… ketakutan akan cintaku yang akan kembali kalau aku bersama dengannya lagi. Aku sudah cukup tersakiti. Sudah sangat cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan rasa sakit hati lagi.

Namun sepertinya lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkanku. Sasuke melihatku dan dengan—sangat—cepat ia menghampiriku. Aku tetap berjalan santai melangkahkan kembali kakiku yang sangat jenjang ini.

"Saku, berhenti," ucapnya datar sembari menarik lenganku.

"Sasu, lepaskan aku," ucapku dingin.

"Kau mau kemana, Saku?"

_Kemana saja asal tidak ada dirimu!_ batinku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucapku ketus. Aku berbalik lagi dan segera menyeret koperku.

"Saku!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau kenapa jadi seketus ini padaku?"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Apa menurutmu aku masih bisa baik padamu kalau selama ini aku sakit hati? Okelah, kalau kita putus baik-baik sih aku tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi… kau memutuskanku tanpa bilang apa alasannya. Aku… sakit, Sasuke-_kun_…"

**But don't you remember?**

**Don't you remember?**

**The reason you loved me before**

Senyumanku berubah menjadi senyum getir. Aku merasakan tuntutan air mata untuk segera dijatuhkan. Aku langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Selama aku melangkah, air mataku—yang tidak bisa aku tahan lagi—jatuh. Membuat semua orang memandangku dengan mata kasihan. Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari orang lain. Yang aku butuhkan adalah seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit hati ini.

**Baby, please remember me once more**

Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan _taxi_ yang lewat dan malah menyebutkan alamat apartemen temanku. Sesampainya disana dan setelah aku memencet bel dan pemilik apartemen itu membukakan pintunya, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis di pundaknya.

"Gaara-_kun_… _hiks_..." isakku sambil memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datarnya namun terdengar sangat khawatir.

"_Hiks_," aku tidak menjawab melainkan malah semakin menangis.

"_Eto_… masuklah dulu, Sakura. Tidak enak dipandangi oleh tetanggaku."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan mengekorinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Aku menyamankan diriku di sofa miliknya dan (masih) sesenggukan mengingat kejadian yang sangat membuat batinku tersiksa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan dua gelas coklat panas. Ia menyodorkannya salah satunya padaku dan aku mulai menyesapinya sedikit. Paling tidak minuman manis itu berhasil menenangkanku.

**Gave you space so you could breathe**

**I kept my distance so you would be free**

**And hope that you find the missing piece**

**To bring you back to me**

Aku mulai menceritakan pada Gaara tentang kejadianku bersama Sasuke—mulai dari kami putus tanpa alasan sampai pada kami bertemu baru saja di stasiun. Gaara mendengarkan ceritaku dengan baik. Sesekali kulihat wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia terkadang memberikan komentarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Makasih, Gaara-_kun_, setelah bercerita padamu, aku merasa ringan," ucapku tulus dengan senyuman manisku.

"Apapun kulakukan untukmu, Saku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Aku akan selalu disini mendengarkanmu, menjadi sandaranmu, Saku…"

Aku tertawa renyah. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau Matsuri akan membakarmu hidup-hidup atau Saso-_nii_ akan menceburkanmu ke kawah Gunung Merapi, Gaara-_kun_. Kau sendiri tahu kalau Matsuri sangat mencintaimu dan Saso-_nii_ punya penyakit _siscon_ akut," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

Gaara tertawa. Jarang sekali ia bisa tertawa. Gaara… sangat tampan. Seandainya dulu kami masih bisa selalu bersama, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati ini.

"Hei, aku kan sedang menghibur adik perempuanku yang sangat manis ini. Seharusnya mereka berterimakasih padaku karena bumi ini tidak akan jadi hancur hanya karena seorang Haruno Sakura patah hati," ucapnya sembari tertawa.

Walau ia mengingatkanku atas patah hati yang sedang kualami, tapi aku masih saja tertawa karena aku mengerti perasaannya.

"Huh, mentang-mentang umurmu lebih tua dua tahun di atasku, kau bisa mengatakan itu." Aku mengkerucutkan bibirku pura-pura marah. Tapi sikapku yang ini malah membuatnya semakin tertawa.

"Gaara-_kun_, aku akan pulang dulu. Sepertinya keluargaku menungguku. Bagaimanapun aku baru saja pulang dari Kyoto," ucapku lalu menarik koperku.

"Kenapa kau ke Kyoto, Saku?"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan verifikasi pendaftaranku di Kyoto University, Gaara-_kun_… aku akan kuliah disana. Yah… walau _Kaa-san_ dan Saso-_nii_ tidak mengijinkan sih…"

"Saku… Kau…"

Aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Gaara. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Gaara-_nii_, aku akan menyelesaikan pendidikanku disana dan aku akan pulang dengan senyuman. Oh, mungkin disana aku akan membawa calon suami? Yaah… doakan aku saja, Gaara-_nii_, semoga aku bisa melupakannya."

"Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan Gaara-_nii_, Saku. Aku sangat yakin kalau adik manisku ini masih saja sangat manja," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink ku.

Oh, kalian pasti heran dengan percakapan kami. Memang dulu aku sempat berpacaran dengan Gaara, tapi hanya bertahan dua bulan. Kami juga sebenarnya saudara sepupu. Perlu kutambahkan kalau kami adalah sepupu yang lumayan jauh. Gaara masih berhubungan dengan keluarga pemilik rambut merah, Uzumaki. Jangan heran kalau rambutnya memang berwarna merah. Tapi kakak-kakaknya tidak memiliki rambut merah seperti dirinya. Temari berambut pirang, dan Kankurou berambut coklat gelap. Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, aku pasti tertawa kalau mengingatnya. Kuning, coklat, merah. Lucu sekali. Terlebih ketiganya tidak memiliki persamaan. Sifat mereka sangat berbeda. Wajah apalagi. Umur apalagi (-_-")

"Gaara-_nii_, _jaa nee_. Aku akan mengunjungimu beberapa hari sebelum aku berangkatn ke Kyoto~"

Aku segera keluar dari apartemennya sebelum ia menjejaliku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Yang benar saja! Menghadapi satu pengidap _siscon_ saja sudah susah, apalagi kalau menghadapi cowok—ups, kakak laki-laki—pengidap penyakit _overprotective_ pada adiknya. Gaara memang _overprotective_ padaku, sebagai pacar (_**dulu**_) yang terlalu posesif, dan sekarang sebagai kakak. Yaah… karena ia adalah anak bungsu di keluarganya dan menemukan aku (loh? Kok rasanya kayak aku anak anjing yang terbuang ya?) dan menganggapku seperti _imouto_nya. Aku sih agak risih sebenarnya. Ayolah! Ada dua kakak laki-laki yang _overprotective_ padamu bukan berarti ini sangat menyenangkan!

Aku berjalan sampai ke jalan raya. Aku hendak pulang menggunakan bus. Makanya aku berjalan menuju ke halte. Tidak kukira aku akan bertemu dengan sosok yang menyakiti hatiku sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ia melihatku! Aku langsung menggeret koperku dan berusaha berlari menghindarinya.

"SAKU! Berhenti! Berhenti dan dengarkan aku!"

Aku terus berlari dan aku hendak menyebrang, tangan pucatnya menarik tanganku dan ia menghentikanku.

**Why Don't you remember?**

"Saku… aku… apakah aku menyakitimu selama ini?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Hah! Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan sakit apa hm? Aku bukan boneka yang sudah rusak maupun sebuah robot, Sasuke! Aku ini manusia! Aku ini hanya seorang gadis biasa! Kau pikir aku masih bisa dengan tenangnya dan dengan bahagianya aku tersenyum dan berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja? Tidak! Aku bahkan lebih memilih untuk mati daripada merasakan cinta yang tidak akan pernah kau balas!"

Dia tak bergeming sedikit pun. Aku menyentakkan tangannya. Aku lalu menatap nyalang padanya.

**Don't you remember?**

"Kau pikir aku tetap bisa tersenyum saat melihatmu menggandeng tangan pacar barumu? Tidak! Kau salah besar, Tuan Muda Uchiha. Aku… sangat sakit…" Aku menunjuk dadaku. Jantungku. "… _disini_."

Ia menjulurkan tangannya padaku. "Saku, aku…"

"PERGI! Aku tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi! Pergi!"

Ia langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat. Membuat tubuhku bergetar dan menumpahkan seluruh airmataku.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_… tolong pergilah… aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi… mencintaimu, tapi tidak dicintai… aku sudah lelah…"

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Aku langsung melepaskannya dan menghapus airmataku. Aku kemudian berbalik darinya. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyebrangi zebra cross, aku berkata, "_Sayounara_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita akan berpisah disini. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Marcella-_san_."

**The reason you loved me before**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyebrangi _zebra cross_. Sasuke memanggil-manggil namaku, tapi tidak kugubris. Saat berada di pertengahan jalanan, aku melihat truk besar melaju dengan kencangnya ke… arah… ku…

Sebelum sempat berfikir apapun… aku mendengar semuanya…

'TIIIN TIIIN'

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

'BRAAK'

Aku merasa tubuhku tertabrak. Aku tidak bisa mendengar maupun melihat apapun lagi. Gelap. Kegelapan membawaku masuk lebih jauh lagi.

.

"…ra… kura… Sakura…"

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara seorang laki-laki memanggilku. Mataku berat. Aku berusaha membukanya. Kulihat laki-laki berambut ravennya memandangiku dengan sedih dan berurai air mata. Aku meraih pipinya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sa… suke… _kun_…"

Mata onyxnya melebar. Ia langsung menggenggam tanganku yang berada di pipinya.

"Gadis itu masih hidup! Panggilkan Ambulans!" seru seseorang.

"Tenang, Sakura… kau pasti bisa bertahan! Ambulans sebentar lagi datang!" ucapnya dengan nada getir.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Sah-suke… _kun_… Ah-ku… sudah ti-dak bisa ber… tahan…"

**Baby please remember me once more**

"Tidak! Kau bisa, Saku!" Airmata dari iris _onyx_ itu mulai terjatuh. "Kumohon, Saku… Aku janji aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan bersama denganmu selamanya…"

"Ti-dak, S-Suke… A-Aku sudah… t-tidak mung-kin bertahan… uhuk," ucapku dan saat aku terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutku. Bau darah…

"Tidak, Tidak, tidak! Kau pasti akan selalu hidup, Saku! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Saku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Aku menggerakkan tanganku lagi. Aku membelai lembut pipinya. Aku menghapus airmatanya. Tapi yang kulakukan malah membuat wajah tampannya terkena dengan noda darahku.

"Aku… mencintaimu… Suke… _aishi-teiru_…" perlahan mataku menutup. Sangat berat. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membukanya lagi. Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang, aku tahu aku akan mati. Aku berkata dengan sangat pelan.

"_Sayounara… my last love_…"

**END SAKURA POV**

.

Hati Sasuke benar-benar hancur. Gadis yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama dua tahun itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di sini. Tangannya yang tadi membelai lembut wajahnya sekarang terkulai lemas. Mata _onyx_nya menatap apa yang sedang dihadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Iris _emerald_ gadisnya telah tertutup rapat dan tidak akan pernah terbuka kembali.

Gadisnya… Haruno Sakura… telah menuju ke sisi-Nya. Gadisnya… akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Gadisnya… tidak akan pernah terbangun walau ia mengecup bibir pucat itu.

Saat ambulans datang, tim medis membawa jasad Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang _shock_ berat. Pihak rumah sakit menelpon ke keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno. Tidak berselang beberapa lama, kedua keluarga itu datang dengan airmata dan wajah pucat.

Disana, Sasuke tetap terdiam dengan masih menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sudah memucat. Sasuke menatap kosong pada jendela ruangannya. Keluarganya yang datang saja ia tidak mempedulikan. Ia tetap memandang kosong apapun dan… tatapannya hampa. Tidak ada ekspresi yang ditampilkan. Tapi cukup membuat keluarganya tahu kalau ia sedang sedih—sangat sedih.

"Sasuke… jawab Ibu, nak…" panggil wanita berambut hitam sambil memegang pundak anak bungsunya.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari anak bungsunya. Anaknya itu masih saja memandang kosong pemandangan di depannya. Uchiha Mikoto—nama Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke—langsung menangis melihat kondisi anaknya yang mirip dengan mayat hidup. Diam, tidak berekspresi.

Fugaku berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Sedangkan Kizashi memang sedari tadi sibuk menenangkan istrinya yang terpukul dengan kematian putri bungsunya. Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya dari Kyoto. Dan mereka belum sempat melihat anak mereka. Tahu-tahu mereka dihubungi oleh pihak rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa Sakura, anak bungsu mereka, meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan dua orang masuk dengan wajah panik. Haruno Sasori dan Uchiha Itachi. Mereka berdua baru saja bekerja di _café_ mereka dan tiba-tiba orangtua mereka meminta mereka untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

Itachi melihat adiknya seperti manusia tanpa nyawa sedang menggenggam tangan pucat Sakura. Ia melihat adiknya itu berlumuran darah. Dan ia juga melihat wajah tenang Sakura yang tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Sontak ia menatap ke sahabat merahnya. Sasori menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan raut wajah _shock_ berat dan sedih. Lalu tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras. Itachi tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan emosi sahabatnya, tapi Sasori sedang kalap.

Sasori mendekati Sasuke yang masih menatap kosong jendela ruangan dengan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan adiknya. Ia menggeram kesal. Ia langsung menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kasar. Orang-orang berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tapi percuma.

"KAUU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU SAMPAI IA MATI, HAH!?" bentaknya di depan wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi Sasuke masih tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya menatap kosong Sasori.

"Sasori, tenangkan dirimu, Nak!" seru Mebuki, tak ingin anaknya membuat keributan di depan jasad putri bungsunya.

"Apa yang _Kaa-san_ katakan!? Dia sudah _MEMBUNUH_ Sakura! Aku _tidak_ akan pernah memaafkannya!"

BUAK!

Kepalan tangan Sasori mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Sasori merasa kalau dunianya hancur. Adiknya yang manis tidak akan pernah memeluknya maupun tersenyum padanya lagi. Ia merasa butuh pelampiasan rasa sedihnya. Makanya ia memukul mantan kekasih adiknya itu yang ia yakini sebagai penyebab Sakura meninggal.

"SASORI!" bentakan Ayahnya membuat Sasori menghentikan acaranya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Ini adalah takdir Sakura. Ini adalah takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan untuk umurnya. Sakura sudah ditakdirkan untuk kembali di sisi-Nya hari ini. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan siapapun terlebih menyalahkan Tuhan," kata Kizashi bijak.

"Tapi dia…"

"Kau benar," imbuh sebuah suara yang sedari tadi tidak mereka dengar. Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku sudah membunuh Sakura… A-aku sudah membunuhnya… Aku tidak pantas hidup… selama Sakura tidak ada, aku tidak akan bisa hidup… Sasori, bunuh aku. Bunuh aku jadi aku bisa menyusulnya disana." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan raut kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis yang telah memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya.

"Bunuh aku agar aku bisa selalu bersamanya selamanya," ucapnya lagi dengan nada getir.

Fugaku tidak tahan dengan kondisi anaknya yang sudah melewati kata mengkhawatirkan. Ia berjalan menuju anaknya dan dengan keras ia menampar putra bungsunya.

"Kau pikir dengan mati kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, hah?! Dimana otakmu itu sebagai seorang Uchiha, hah!?" bentaknya lagi.

"Fugaku! Hentikan! Sasuke sedang terluka!" seru Mikoto saat melihat bibir putra bungsunya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan, Fugaku, kau terlalu keras mendidiknya. Ia sedang sedih," ucap kepala keluarga Haruno itu menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang marah. Sebenarnya Kizashi juga marah, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Terlebih saat melihat mata kekasih anaknya itu meredup.

"_Kaa-san… Tou-san… Aniki_… bisakah kalian keluar dulu? Aku ingin sendirian dulu," pinta Sasuke masih dengan tatapan kesedihan.

Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan setelah dipaksa oleh Fugaku, Itachi, dan Kizashi. Mereka hanya berharap kalau Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apapun yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Misalnya… bunuh diri di samping kekasihnya.

Setelah mereka semua keluar, Sasuke bangun dan duduk kembali di kursi sebelah kasur tempat jasad kekasih hatinya berbaring. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin Sakura lagi.

"Saku… aku tahu kau masih disini… aku tahu kau akan selalu memperhatikanku… benar bukan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Perlahan ada seberkas cahaya yang mengumpul menjadi satu. Cahaya itu membentuk sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Sasuke terkejut. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum lembut pada sosok Sakura. Sasuke bangun dari kursinya dan ia berjalan mendekati sosok Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku akan selalu di sisimu… aku akan selalu berada di hatimu. Karena itulah… relakan aku dan berbahagialah…"

"Tidak, Saku… aku tidak akan bahagia tanpamu… aku mencintaimu, Saku… maafkan aku atas kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku bukannya sudah tidak mencintaimu, Saku, tapi aku takut melukaimu. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk berpisah. Maafkan aku… pasti kau sangat terluka…"

Sosok Sakura hanya menggeleng. Lalu ia memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasu… Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu melihatmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk meminta Tuhan agar kau bisa bahagia. Sasu, relakan aku kumohon… Aku… tidak tenang melihatmu yang seperti ini…"

"Aku akan merelakanmu kalau kau memenuhi syaratku, Saku…"

"Apapun kulakukan, Sasu…"

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Saku… Tidak ada gunanya aku di dunia ini tanpa dirimu. Itu sama saja dengan membunuhku secara perlahan, Saku…"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap nanar kekasihnya yang berbeda bentuk dengannya. Ia sudah menjadi roh. Dan ia sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Sasuke mati. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Sasu… karena itu diluar kekuasaanku. Aku ini hanya roh yang menunggu untuk dipanggil."

"Saku… tapi aku…"

"Begini saja, Sasuke-_kun_… aku akan memberikanmu tujuan untuk terus hidup. Kau tahu aku punya impian untuk menjadi dokter dan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa kan? Gantikan aku untuk memenuhi impianku. Tapi kau harus merelakan aku. Tenang saja… aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, kau ingat?"

"Tapi, Saku…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian." Lalu tubuh sakura sedikit-sedikit mulai menghilang. "Aah… sepertinya ini sudah saatnya. Berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke… berjanjilah kau akan menepatinya…"

Tanpa sadar air mata meluncur di pipi pucat Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia memeluk kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke… Aku mencintaimu… selamat tinggal…"

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura… kau adalah cinta pertamaku… aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi di masa yang berbeda…"

**When will I see you again?**

.

.

"_Cinta adalah bukan hanya memberi dan menerima, tapi cinta yang sempurna adalah saat kau bisa merelakannya untuk pergi dan berbahagia."_

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

*Siscon: Sister Complex= penyakit yang biasanya ditunjukan dengan gejala-gejala sebagai berikut:

-overprotective pada saudara perempuanmu

-terlalu menyayanginya

-marah bila ada orang lain yang mendekatinya

-dll*

.

**Huweee! *nangis kejer pas bikin fict ini***

**Ini adalah semi cerita nyata. Cerita yang kuambil dari kehidupanku. Sherry dalam fict ini seperti Sakura. Sayangnya Sherry nggak mati kayak Sakura. Di akhirnya saja yang Sherry ubah. Memang Sherry nyaris saja kecelakaan, tapi mantan Sherry menyelamatkan Sherry. Kalau disini, Saku nggak sempet diselamatin sama Sasu. Trus bedanya lagi, Sherry nyaris—INGAT! NYARISSS!—ditabrak mobil. Kalau Saku ditabrak truk. Gila kan?**

**Maaf kalau Sherry lagi melankolis banget kali ini.**

**Fict ini Sherry persembahkan untuk permintaan maaf karena tangan Sherry cidera beberapa minggu yang lalu dan karena itu Sherry tidak bisa membuat lanjutan The New World dan Accidentely Exchanged. Tapi tenang saja. Setelah UHT berakhir, yaitu hari Rabu tanggal 20 Februari, yang bertepatan dengan ultah sahabat Sherry, Sherry akan kejar tayang dengan dua fict tsb. Maaf ya bagi yang menunggu fict Sherry yang terbengkalai.**

**Oh iya… Sherry terinspirasi dari lagu Don't you remember-nya Adele. Lagunya seakan-akan mengiris hati Sherry *lebay ah*. Dan atas kenekatan Sherry, akhirnya Sherry menciptakan LONG ONESHOOT ini saat tangan Sherry masih cidera. Oh… kalian mengingatkanku pada Mama Sherry yang terus menerus mengamuk saat melihat Sherry berhadapan dengan lappie kesayangan Sherry waktu tangan Sherry cidera~**

**Sekian ya salam dari Sherry Kurobara.**

**Jaa neeeeee~~~**

**.**

**Love and Hug—for all my Readers-tachi**

**Sherry Kurobara**


End file.
